Nobody Understands Me!
by Tmnt fighter 16
Summary: Raphael is tired of always cleaning up his brothers messes and being the one paying for it. The only way he can vent out his anger is talking to his pet turtle Spike, but what do you do when your pet turtle mutates into a 6 ft tall talking muntant who has a personal vendetta aginst your brothers?


It was 6:55 AM when Raphael read the clock."Crap",he said to him self." Splinter and Leo are going to have my head when I get down there",he thought. Raphael quickly raced down the stairs, into the kitchen, and slipped on some water someone spilt on the floor. All of his brothers looked at him for a second and then started laughing."Well good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty" Mikey said still laughing madly."Oh stuff it in your shell",he growled."Wow someones already in a bad mood, that must be a record",said Donnie."Oh and this is coming from someone who needs 8 cups of coffee before he'll even speak one word to any body."I don't know what your trying to do here, but the only person your making fun of is yourself."We all know your also a morning too so I suggest you be quiet before you say anything else stupid. I now conclude my statement with reasonable facts of the time era of 6:59 each morning including today. Raphael was happy with his statement by judging all the blank looks on everyone's faces."Oh and if anyone needs me I'll be in the dojo",he said walking off."Wow Donnie you just got burned and its only 6:00 In the morning."Shut up Mikey before we have two hotheads in the house.", Donnie said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Okay today we will be working on our surroundings techniques"."Todays objective:eyes closed",said Master Splinter."Raphael!, you are up first!"."O-Ok"."Nervous little bro?",said Leo grinning."What?,no!,just shut up Leo!""Yame!" Before he knew, it he was getting pelted in the head with someones foot."Ow, okay whats the point of this?!""The point of this Raphael, is learning to teach your senses into controlling your body to fight even when not looking." Raphael thought about this for a moment and it seemed to make sense to him."Hai Sensei."Okay,Leonardo your up next."This is going to be a long training session."Raphael thought.

* * *

"That was the worst training session ever",Mikey groaned."No it wasn't, what about that time we were learning back flips and Sensei made us do them for 12 hours straight"."Oh yeah I forgot about that"."How did you forget about that?!, you wouldn't shut up for the next 3 days about how sore you were"."Guys come on its time for patrol"said Donnie interrupting their conversation."Were coming", they said in unison.

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER**

It was around the time the turtles got home and everybody went bed, well besides Leo and Raph."I can't belive you disregarded my orders again!"Well if you gave good orders maybe I'd listen to them!"ME?!, you're the one who's always jumping into battles trying to get yourself killed every time we fight!""I mean whats even your purpose on this team?, all you do is make everybody lives miserable, and you know something Raph, the next time you jump into battle, your on your own."We've all gotten to the point where if you get yourself killed we're not gonna care, we'd probably be a lot happier if you did!"It took a minute for Raphs brain to register every thing his only older brother was saying to him. Is this really how everyone thought about him? Did they really want him to die? Would they really not care if he did? Raphael decided he had had enough and fled up the stairs so Leo couldn't see him crying.

* * *

Once he got into his room he automatically broke down crying into his pillow."You know what Leo if you really want me to die maybe I will so I can't make anyone miserable anymore."Just as Raph looked up from his pillow he saw Spike sitting on his dresser looking at him with worry filled eyes."Hey buddy, you don't want me to die do you?"Spike just shook his head no."Thanks buddy, that means a lot to me."Here, Raph said placing him on his plastron, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Spikes only response was a light snorring. Spike would always love him no matter what happened. He would always be by his master/best friends side _no matter what._

* * *

OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. SORRY IF IT SUCKS BUT IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE.


End file.
